


背叛者

by RedaiBlack



Category: 3066, 双LEO, 奥利奥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedaiBlack/pseuds/RedaiBlack
Summary: *微SM*强制*灌肠*蒙眼*全篇雷文，为了车而车*最主要无文笔无内涵*不能接受退出去大家都好





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *微SM  
> *强制  
> *灌肠  
> *蒙眼  
> *全篇雷文，为了车而车  
> *最主要无文笔无内涵  
> *不能接受退出去大家都好

这方地面由粗粝大石堆砌铺成，是被浸润的墨黑色，许是被人用水冲刷过多少污秽物。

军靴踏地，地面潮湿黏腻，散去了平时走路时“踢踏踢踏”的清脆节奏感，也少了些许绅士感。

双手被反缚在身后，侧躺在地上背对着铁门的周小山心想自己眼下处境，竟还能有闲情去辩听那足音。

相信，来人一定会让自己死的很惨。

话说那来人着一身深绿色军装，带一白色手套，弯腰矮头进入这刑讯室，一尺之隔站定在蜷缩在地、套着黑色头套的犯人旁。

身边人心里暗下高兴，想着自己初来乍到，因着没人熟识自己，捡了个漏子，抓到了这小心谨慎的内鬼。一心想着升官发财，便壮着胆子直接上报了这刚接管蜀系军阀的吴大帅。

大帅上前一步，军靴踩在地上之人的侧臀上。

随着上抬的动作，蛰伏在军装裤底下的大腿肌肉线条肆无忌惮地绷了出来，蕴藏着力量，蓄势待发。

暗暗施力在脚下，听着底下之人难捱地泄漏出一丝脆弱呻吟，才满意地把人翻了过来。

那军靴离了与之相同的军裤，留下了一滩墨黑水渍鞋印。

优雅蹲下身去摘那人的头套，告密者发现大帅看见地上之人真容时一时没甚反应。

便循着角度去瞧那像鱼翻肚皮一样虚弱躺在地上的人的脸，这人来之前被自己重重打了几拳。长得挺好看的，一副文弱书生样，怎么就这么想不开去当背叛者了呢。来之前便听闻过，这吴大帅对待叛徒的处决手段相当之血腥残忍。这么想着，便眼含悲悯，更多的是贪婪地盯着地上之人。

“真惨~”静谧刑讯室内，大帅突然发出一声嗤笑。

周小山其实有点难看清眼前人的面容和神情，不仅是因为这昏暗的光线，更是因为他的一只眼已经被揍得肿了起来，连带着另一只眼眯着。嘴角破皮，滴滴鲜血沾在唇边。

看着周小山的这幅惨样，大帅似乎颇为愉悦地拔高音调，从喉咙里一字一字挤出：“我的好参谋官。”

地上的周小山听见这句终于给与配合般反应强烈地费力睁开双眼，看见面前那人隐在帽檐下的双眸在昏暗的室内仍精光烁烁，死死盯着自己，让自己无所遁形。

完了，生不如死。

这时，身边之人歉然出声：“这是大帅您的参谋官啊？小的有眼不识泰山。”其实心中想的是这回把大帅身边最亲近的叛徒、隐藏最深的威胁揪出来，这可是立了大功了！

早听说，吴大帅这一步一步从少将迅速攀升上来少不得身旁这位参谋官的相助，只是不知道既然是认真辅佐的人怎么会想着背叛他呢？

“是啊，立了大功了。”大帅起身道，仿佛猜中他心中所想。

忙假意推辞低头道：“不敢，不敢。”

“有赏。”那人似乎高兴极了，尾调逶迤。

不可抑制的抬起头，嘴边灿烂的笑容却瞬间僵硬。一个黑漆漆的洞口正抵着他额头。

接下来，两声声响接连响起。

周小山听着那声沉闷倒下去的身躯，不甚清晰的视线中仿佛看到那人正惊悚地盯着自己，令人背脊生寒。

接下来轮到我了吗？

恍惚视线中察觉那人又不急不缓地蹲了下来，戴着干净白手套的手紧紧捏住自己的下颚，大拇指从嘴唇上轻轻扫过，停留在伤口上，白色的缎面上立刻便攀染上了一朵红梅。真好看，他想。

“周参谋，周军师，你帮我这么多，我怎么会不帮你呢？”

“你看我帮你解决了多大一个麻烦。”

“以后处理事情小心点，明明以前那么谨慎。”

在周小山不可置信睁大的双眸中，他看见自己龇牙咧嘴地笑道：“那么，你该怎么报答我呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *微SM  
> *强制  
> *灌肠  
> *蒙眼  
> *全篇雷文，为了车而车  
> *最主要无文笔无内涵  
> *不能接受退出去大家都好

周小山在尝试努力镇定下来，刚刚那人突然惨死在自己面前扰乱了自己正常的思考。

既然抓住了自己把柄的人反被吴石灭口，显然说明吴石暂时没有取自己性命的打算。

但是吴石刚说的话，有个重点不容忽视，就是他竟然知道自己一直在朝外传送消息！细思极恐！

他什么时候开始知道的？

他清楚自己背后的人是谁吗？

那些信件有被拦截下来过吗？不对！信件都是特殊加密过的，就算被拦截也没那么容易就被破译。

可是他为什么又任由自己泄漏消息出去？

不对，不对……

到底哪里错了，漏了……

身上的伤痛和重重迷雾、层层谜团拉扯、混淆着他的思绪，他摸不清这位自己虽是潜藏但也确实在旁辅佐了三年的人到底在想什么。

由不得他继续细思，眼边突然剧痛生生拉拽回了他思绪。“嘶~！”

“你怎么这么不小心？这么好看的眼睛也让人伤了。”言语中似有阵阵怜惜，可是手下动作却丝毫不轻，“肿的像个核桃一样，丑死了。”

“起来，身上脏兮兮的。平时那么爱干净，这么脏的地亏你也躺的下去。”大帅用了些劲捏着周小山的手臂，站起身，顺势把周小山拉扯了起来。可是手脚都被绑住的周小山显然连站都站不稳，就依势往前倾倒了。大帅忙把人往自己这边拢，然后甚是温柔地环上了周小山的腰，还未等周小山来得及诧异，就屈身把人横抱了起来。

脚下步伐很稳，可是周小山却被周身奇怪的触觉搅得不得安宁，这过分亲密的身体接触，带给他更多的是惊悚之感。那人的下颔线在模糊的视线中晃来晃去，声音仿佛从离得近的喉管中震颤出来，低沉又颇具磁性：“叫你平时多学习些军中格斗技能防身，总有用得上的时候。不听话就只能落得这般下场，任人宰割。”

一连串的似是关心责备之语，周小山一时不知如何回复。他到底想做什么？想起了他刚刚说的“报答”。报答？阶下之囚如何报答？

大帅本也没打算他能有什么回答，感受着怀里之人浑身僵硬地杵着、轻飘飘的。没几步路就弯腰倾身准备把人放到椅子上。

“手往上，贴着后背，留点空隙。”

见周小山还有些犹豫，大帅低下头盯着他徐徐善诱道：“乖乖听话，不然疼的是你。”

周小山依言，手肘内部触到了坚硬的东西。

原来是想让自己直接套着椅背坐下去吗？

椅背太宽，着实有些困难。周小山尝试着再往上抬些手臂，免不得拱起后背。

“再柔软还是男人。”察觉到放在后背上的手在自己捆着的双手上助力往上推了推，有些痛，椅背边缘挤压着赘着无多少两肉的骨头奋力往下挪进。

屁股落在椅子上的时候，那股挤压之感终于消失。

周小山垂头，深呼吸间压下细密的疼。

一双漆黑军靴撞入视线，挤入周小山的双腿之间搭在椅子上，顺着这修长有力的腿往上延伸追去，吴石姿态甚是轻松地坐在对面的审讯桌上，头上的军帽已然摘下放在一边，露出极具侵略性的一张脸，此时正低头一指一指把手指从手套里挣脱出来，用发油梳上去的背头也在低头间垂落了一簇下来。

刑讯室内的光线压抑非常，大帅顺手就打开了桌上的台灯。周小山在灯光亮起的瞬间皱起了眉，闭上了眼。耳边传来嫌弃之声：“这样一看更丑了。”

适应了一会儿，周小山终于睁开了眼，眼前却没有那人。倒是桌上隐隐约约有一些刑具和瓶瓶罐罐整整齐齐堆放在银盘里摆在那儿，周小山尝试着睁大双眼看清等会这些很可能施在自己身上的残酷器具。

黑暗却再度降临，原来是大帅站立于椅背后，将之前弃于地上的黑色头罩选了些干净的撕下来扯成布条遮住了周小山的双眼。

“我不杀你，但得罚你。”大帅看着遮住双眼后又显得诱人非常的男子，心底油然而生出一股子暴虐感和施虐欲。

周小山感受着自己因为极度紧张而不受控制的心跳，喉咙发紧，不住吞咽口水。

但仍强迫自己镇定，妄图最后挣扎：“没证据你就相信他？！一个新来的人？”

声音戛然而止，稍显冰凉的肌肤贴着周小山的脸颊。大帅看着周小山喉咙滚动小心吞咽的动作，恶劣地在他耳边吹气亲昵道：“小山。”皮肤相接之处瞬时激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。心里顿时有种恶作剧得逞的快感。

周小山能感受到那人在说话时柔软薄弱的唇瓣若有似无地蹭着自己的耳廓，酥酥麻麻的，有些痒。

感受着男人的手指从高挺的鼻梁缓缓下滑，在他微凉的薄唇上有些突兀地停止了下来。

“这嘴就别说些让人生气的话了。不然我可保不定把它一针一针缝上哦。”

薄唇轻启，一翕一合间说出此等残酷之刑。但周小山知道这不是不可能的，因为以往用得上吴石亲自审问的对象，吴石非要携他一同前行，多少次在周小山弯腰呕吐的时候，吴石贴心地抚着他背：“小山，你是我最信任的人。所以，审问这些重犯你必须在场。”

他也曾在事后耐心地向他解释用刑是有一套顺序的，但具体的刑罚种类、用刑方式往往因人而异。而吴石最厉害之处就是专攻别人的心理弱点再辅以最残酷的刑罚以此摧垮犯人的意志。

大帅安抚似地拍拍手下之人瞬间僵硬的脊背：“放心，对你还真下不了手。”

虽是戏弄，但是周小山丝毫不敢有放松之态。被蒙上双眼，他敏感地听见那人绕过他往桌边走去，沉寂一会，似是寻到让自己满意的东西，那物什与银盘短暂碰撞发出声响便消寂了。

此时周小山眼前并不是全然漆黑，正前方暖黄的灯光稀释了墨黑布条，所以伴随着脚步声，眼前重回黑暗的时候，周小山知道那人正立在自己面前。

嗯？

周小山心内疑惑，面前有浅浅的呼吸拂在脸上。

下一刻，布条下的双眼蓦然睁大，太过用力甚至扯到伤口。

鼻尖的婆娑，唇缘的试探，舔舐着嘴角的伤口，干涸的星星血痂融化被舔去，大帅感受到嘴里的铁锈血腥，似是唤醒了心中的野兽。

“你疯了吗！”处于震惊中的周小山似是终于反应过来，虽不知眼下到底是什么情况，但厉声质问却是本能反应。

没有给周小山继续咄咄发声的机会，大帅施了些狠力捏紧他双颊不让自己有被惊到的幼狼乱咬的机会。对着那撅起的、甚至有点可笑的嘴唇就撕咬上去。肉衔着肉，拉扯弹回。软嘟嘟的唇肉，叼着品尝竟像酒楼做的甜品一般，劲弹甜蜜。只是底下之人含混的咒骂之声和那奋力挣脱的头搞得他兴趣了无。

被扰了兴致的人便不会温柔，离了那嘴唇，便将另一只手中的道具蛮横塞入还没来得及闭上嘴的人的口中。

这东西一是为了防止犯人在不堪无穷无尽的痛苦的时候咬舌自尽，二是为了清净耳朵，不管是痛苦的嘶吼、锐利的尖叫，还是那粗鄙的咒骂。所以每个审讯室都会标配一个。

果然，被塞了这口塞的周小山瞬间就安静了许多，虽然仍是呜呜咽咽地低声叫唤着，但大帅甚是满意眼前之美景。黑布遮眼、黑球入嘴，口水横流，端的是一派淫迷之态。

周小山看过带着这口球的羞耻模样，此刻真正轮到自己时，内心的屈辱感和无助感瞬间放大，甚至压下了刚刚的震惊。拼命往回咽口水但仍控制不住大股的津涎顺着打开的嘴角淌出。

大帅伸出手，捏住他的下巴，涎水就这样直接淌了一手，逐渐在手中聚成一汪小潭。

“那么，现在开始审问吧~”

审问？不给他开口的机会也叫审问？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *微SM  
> *强制  
> *灌肠  
> *蒙眼  
> *全篇雷文，为了车而车  
> *最主要无文笔无内涵  
> *不能接受退出去大家都好

接下来周小山终于知道为什么这场审讯不用开口就能完成了。他回想起这三年来，一件一件往事在脑中飞快掠去，当时觉得些微不对劲的事情却因找不到任何可疑线索而强压下去的念头此时都如雨后春笋般争先恐后地冒了出来，密密麻麻。瞬间觉得自己完全就是个傻子，如跳梁小丑般独演了一场冗长的闹剧，可笑的很。

“小山，虽然不想打击你，但是你来我这不久我就知道你是张琦的人了。”周小山没想到吴石甫一开始就扔下这么一颗重磅炸弹，瞬间有些不会思考。

“啧~绑着不太好脱衣服只能剪了。”布料的碎裂之声稍激起了他的反应，眼下处境越来越往奇怪的方向发展，然不等周小山察觉进一步异常便被吴石所说话语吸引了去。

大帅好心地继续向他解释道：“你虽是这蜀地之人，但十二岁就跟着令尊令堂去了沪上求学，再本性嗜辣，也该被同化了。怎么这一回来，老是往那正宗川菜馆跑呢？你知道我倚重你，少不得上些心，谁知还是失望了。”

周小山万没想到自认为常理之事却是掩耳盗铃了，本想掩盖自己趋同之势却是最存异之处。

对面之人顿了顿，“我还是留了你下来。一是想看看你们到底图谋些什么，二是你的才华我还是认可的，物尽其用，很多事你都处理的很出色。你知道吗？外面都在传我能坐到今天这个位置，有你很大的功劳。”

吴石悠悠地叹息，可是周小山却坐不住了。上半身早已在谈话间悄然清凉，此时那冰凉的剪刀正贴着小腿慢慢往上裁去，兹拉兹拉。直直向上剪到底的时候，“屁股抬起来。”周小山不为所动，再搞不清楚状况，本能的危机感让他排斥这种荒诞行为。

“屁股抬起来。”那人又不紧不慢地重复了一遍，只是那剪刀抵在脆弱之处，暗含威胁。

“你知道这是必须的。”

“虽然反了，但不影响。”周小山茫然反应过来吴石好像曾和他说过，审讯犯人的第一步首先是剥光受刑人的衣裤，让其裸露出全身肉体。第二步，便是用不同的方式将受刑人的身体捆缚固定起来。然后……都是有讲究的，只是如今讲究到自己身上了。

此时命根子被威胁，周小山再不甘愿也只能 地缓缓抬起了臀。大帅倒是利索，在抬起的瞬间迅速抽走了整条裤子。

下身瞬间沾染上周围阴湿的空气，沿着裸露的肌肤寸寸攀爬，连带着那人的目光在自己皮肤上狠然剐过，周小山觉得如坐针毡。此时的自己虽被好心地留了条底裤。但对于他来说已经近似全裸了，何时受过这种屈辱。背后的双手早已紧然搅在一起，若是此时口中无阻碍物的话，恐怕双唇早已被咬出血痕。

吴石曾经看似贴心的教授，此时正一步一步施加在自己身上，“剥光受刑人的衣裤，便于打手们施刑，更重要的是利用受刑人的羞耻心理，对其施加精神上的折磨……”

只是周小山不知底下还有一句，彼时看着周小山听到这些他国刑讯理论时微皱的眉，吴石实在没忍心“吓唬”他——还有，满足打手们的原始欲望。

欲望如沟壑。

大帅就这样蹲在周小山身前，眼神一丝一毫侵蚀过那不似寻常男性般，毛发稀疏、没有腿肚、线条笔直流畅的腿。白色的丝质内裤乖顺地服帖在奶白的肌肤上，一时竟分不清是那亮白的丝绸还是莹白如冰雪的皮肤更夺人眼球。不上战场果然养得如那些名门大小姐一般金贵。

可又有什么用呢？

周小山早就受尽煎熬，最初的剥离衣物后，吴石迟迟没有下一步动作。他知道吴石就蹲在眼前，可接下来要干什么呢？对了，以往观之，对待那些男性犯人，接下来就是恐吓、若是拒绝招供、就让其观之其他犯人遭受酷刑来摧垮其意志、若仍无用、则直接上手、不死前怎么打都可以。

只是，到了他这全都不一样了。

内裤中心被揪住往前微拽、清脆的咔嚓之声过后，周小山感觉似是这间室内所有的阴风都在疯狂地往那小小的洞口里灌，周小山给自己一步一步垒的心里防线瞬间决堤，彻底呆坐在那。

大帅倒像是早料到周小山会这般反应，转身往桌上拿了之前脱下的手套便向角落黑暗处融去，蹲下似是拾起什么东西又慢慢从阴影中现出身形，身后拖着一物什，待仔细看清，原来是一截水管。

那水管原是用来冲洗地上的血水污秽的，所以平时蜷在角落里，长度却是可以触到这间审讯室的每个角落。

大帅拖着那根水管站在桌旁，仔仔细细地用镊子夹着酒精棉在末端那一节缓缓擦拭消着毒，后觉得不够似的直接将管子伸进了酒精瓶中。一边又斜眼瞧着那座椅上的人，现在连呜咽都没有了，安安静静地坐在那儿，倒是有点无趣。

拿着水管走上前，拍了拍脸颊，底下之人终于有些微弱反应，他闻着那还未挥发的酒精味皱了皱眉。翕动的鼻翼，微皱的鼻梁，倒是可爱的紧。可是大帅想起那136人无人生还还是深深压下了他最后一丝恻隐之心。

“狗不能喂太饱，人不能对太好。是我的错，我就对你放松了那么一次。你害我损失了一个连。”说这话时大帅情绪没什么起伏，依旧微笑着，只是温柔在表，冰凉彻骨。

下一秒，水管抵住肉穴口丝毫没有犹豫地捅了进来，能感觉到那人一瞬间绷紧的所有肌肉，肌肉群绷直拉紧望铸成铜墙铁壁全力抵御这股痛苦，然并不奏效，仍是痛极，那声本该是惊声尖叫却被硬生生压抑在喉管间，喉咙间像塞了一块海绵，无限吸取了头上之人所有的痛楚。

周小山的后穴排斥地猛然收缩，望将仅进入分毫的异物排出自己的体内，大帅自然是感受到前进的阻碍，不慌不忙地捏着水管使出与之相反的力，一点一点、一寸一寸、坚定不移地往肉穴深处塞去，有的时候，某个节点的时候周小山的双腿会不受控制地细密颤抖，这个时候大帅就会颇为体贴地停下来，等到疼痛过去后复又前行。

就这样，漫长的折磨过去后水管终于深深地嵌入内壁深处，紧紧攀附着嫩红的肠肉。大帅下意识地松了一口气，没出血。抬头，那人额间早已渗满细密的汗，眉头紧拧着。抬手用指腹揉了揉周小山的眉心聊以安抚，接着刮去那一层薄薄的汗。起身舒展了一下有些蹲麻的双腿，等麻感散的差不多了便向启水之处走去。

细细的水流缓缓进入自己的身体，冰冰凉凉，缓解着进入时摩擦留下的微小伤口的刺痛。慢慢地肚子鼓胀了起来。

大帅就站在暗黑处的出水旁，紧盯着那一束光源中诡异的景象，女性再瘦，手下的娇躯也有绵薄的肉感，而周小山似乎比一般男性相比更偏瘦些，平时穿着挺括的军装也没看出来竟是这般瘦弱，但好在四肢匀称。那窄小平坦的腰腹慢慢隆起，似是怀胎三月的孕妇。四肢纤巧，唯独那肚子圆润，真的叫人人心发痒，口中生津。

刚经历异物的入侵，周小山此时又深陷被满肚子的水折磨的困境。他觉得自己肚子上的皮肤肌理正被匀速流动的水缓慢而坚定地撑开扯平，那皮肤被外力被迫挤压紧绷的感觉是如此清晰，就如气球一般，灌入满满的水，拉着整个腹腔徐徐下坠。

某一刻，就在他觉得也许会就此涨破肚子以可怜之姿死去的时候，水流终于停了下来。

然不等喘息片刻，右侧传来破空之声，周小山不可抑制地抖了抖身子。

他还想干什么……

那处本应有一铁架，用螺丝紧紧地固定在石板上。铁架上挂满了各种毒鞭，烙铁，绳索……

宁愿死去，比起这羞辱、折磨、痛苦。

下一秒，那皮鞭贴着周小山的脸颊向下移走，划过嘴唇，沿着纤细的脖颈滑到锁骨。游走之处留下的都是可怖的触感，凹凸不平的、粗粝的。

突然大帅扬起了皮鞭，鞭身划穿空气，发出刺耳的惊叫，精准地抽中了胸前的红晕处。

“呜！！！”

仔细瞧去那处与另一边稍有不同，竟是内陷于周围的皮肤。刚刚大帅剪破衣服的时候就发现这一有趣之处。此时存着心思想玩些花样让那处像常人般凸出来。不消片刻，这一鞭所过之处都红红的鼓胀了起来，扯着周围完好的肌肤向鞭痕处聚拢，乳晕那一圈因为更敏感，肿的更厉害些，好似变得不那么平坦了，只是中心仍是凹陷的。

第二鞭下去，大帅寻了他处下手，期间时不时会临幸一下那凹陷之处。不久，周小山的身前以肉眼可见的速度爬上了一道道红色的刻痕。那些刻痕倒是都没有割裂皮肤，只是细细麻麻地浮起来了红点，有的地方冒出了小血珠。

大帅站定看着眼前凌虐的伤痕，一边仍是正常细腻的皮肤无一丝伤痕，一边早已肿的突起，瞧去竟像是青春少女刚开始发育的胸脯，不似男性般平坦而带有微微的青涩肉感。

“让人有些挫败呢。”捏起那肿胀的一边指尖向凹陷里抠了抠，“这里怎么这么固执，和你一样，非要使些手段才能乖乖听话。”

说罢便俯身在乳晕周围的伤口上轻轻舔舐，唾液刺激伤口刺刺的痛，唤起了周小山故意闭塞的感官。

“嗯……”

那人埋首在胸前，从临近内裤边缘的鞭痕处轻轻往上沿痕迹舔舐。刺麻麻的疼，在这看似温柔的一遍一遍的轻吻安抚下，渐渐地被覆盖，转而衍生出一种奇异的痒感，又刺又痒，让人不自觉渴望更多。

大帅一手紧握着周小山细瘦温软的腰身，一手因为隆起的肚子让其下意识微抬着手隔着安全距离去捏那点薄红，很小，对男人来说也是过分小的乳头，大帅只能夹着周围的软肉一起用双指挤压拉拽。渐渐地，从软软的毫无存在感逐渐硬挺。

大帅很是满意，终于奖励般地舔上刚刚一直故意忽视的地方，上方瞬间传来一声压抑的喘息，虽然隔着口球，那声音被硬生生压制了几分，但大帅确信自己听出了那么一丝嘤咛中的满足，也许还有被勾起的欲望？当下更加卖力，使着花样逗弄那处。揪起还算有肉的乳晕处，像搓揉女性胸部那般揉弄，时而用舌尖去戳刺中央的凹陷处，时而又用舌苔剐过艳红的乳晕，又不时地恶意地用牙齿轻咬。

期间他时刻感受着周小山胸膛的剧烈起伏，注意着呼吸的变化，愈发急促到最后带上气音，这是情动的表征，于是他像那些嗷嗷待哺的婴儿一样一口含住哺育自己的地方，腮帮一鼓一缩，吸了起来。

上方粗重的喘息某一刻突然停滞，大帅卖力的吸吮也停了下来，他感受到嘴里那颗小小的凸起，喉中不禁释出低沉的笑意，使坏地重重一舔。如愿地感受到身下的身子又猛然一颤。

向下一摸，“看来我们周参谋很舒服么，这样就射了。”

“这样的话，现在拔出来也没事吧？”虽是问句但手下做的完全不是这么回事儿，没有丝毫犹豫地拔出，水瞬间沾湿了底裤，没有防备般地就倾泻流出。

周小山后知后觉地想去控制，他紧缩肛门，但是使着劲的同时需要吸气，过一会儿就坚持不住了，括约肌不受控制地松弛，水淅淅沥沥地一段一段流了出来。

好脏……

真的好脏……

要怎么办……怎么办才能逃离这里?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *微SM  
> *强制  
> *灌肠  
> *蒙眼  
> *全篇雷文，为了车而车  
> *最主要无文笔无内涵  
> *不能接受退出去大家都好

大帅却不给他一丝一毫的喘息机会，摆明了要把他的尊严踩在脚下，临走前还偏要拿鞋尖狠狠碾过的那种，“腿张开些，脏东西都沾到裤子上了。” 

嗡！

周小山觉得自己脑子里瞬间炸开了一朵烟花，嗡嗡作响，明明耳鸣了应该听不见，那句话却像恶犬般追着他跑，朝着他吠，紧追不舍，一定要在他身上活活撕咬下一块血淋淋的肉才肯罢休。

其实周小山已经一天一夜未进食，且早就如厕过，所以算不得脏，排泄出来的水只是淡淡的微黄色。细瞧去，白色缎面像是经久日用的晒黄的棉布般吸了水可怜兮兮地蜷在一起，冷冰冰地贴在大腿内侧，失去了原有的光泽。

被固定在椅脚的两腿下意识地挣脱着束缚想合拢，只是本就被捆得结结实实，这样做只能徒增伤痕。

“怎么？害羞？我不嫌弃你，你也莫要觉得自己，脏。”

试图合上的双腿戛然停止，言语羞辱似乎给大帅带来了极好的心情，他 “好意”地为周小山除去最后一块遮羞布，按着膝头把双腿分开，用刚剪掉一截的水管仔仔细细地替他冲了冲下体。

早知道刚才不恶趣味了……朝地下随手扔掉手套和剪刀。

“你爱干净，所以得多灌上几次，不然等会多尴尬。”

第二次清洗仍旧没那么顺利，紧致的肠道像是预知危险般大门紧闭。大帅倒是没被惹恼，颇闲情逸致地在男人消瘦的身体上抚摸，试图寻找敏感带。

用手掌托着他脑后，抓着一把头发往后扯，细小的喉结在脖子后仰到极致的时候才堪堪浮现，凑上去吸住滑动的喉结，唇下的喉结在舔吻吮吸下艰难地滑动，“呜……”

从沾满口水的喉结往下细密吻去，凹凸有致的锁骨，用牙在上面轻轻啃噬舔咬，轻吻圆润的肩头，恶意留下一处殷红的吻痕。

常年握枪而布满老茧的双指捏住一边肉粒揉捏拉扯，另一边仍在一片红肿中悄然绽放着，硬鼓鼓的肉粒被揉进乳晕里又弹出来，倒是不再害羞缩进去了。大帅一口含住大片的胸肉，舌尖不停绕着肉粒画着圈，时不时轻巧拨弄嫣红的肉粒顶端，“呜！呜！”用力一吸，身下的男人瞬间挺高胸膛，腰也向上抬高复又如枯蝶般缓缓落下。离开前，大帅最后舔了一下被他吸得肿大颇有存在感的肉粒，满意地看到底下的身子又濒死地颤了下。

缩的死紧的肠道终于颤颤巍巍地开了缝，浅浅地张合。大帅一鼓作气，尖锐痛楚被阻断在喉间。

第二次清肠依旧在无尽的折磨中堪堪结束，不过水已经很清澈了。

“等会可不是这么细的家伙，不如我们先来通通松？”大帅不怀好意地笑，拿起放在桌上的软鞭，将用来持鞭的那端坚硬处再一次刺入后穴，刻意缓慢旋转了一圈。

抚上腰际，沿着挂着水痕的神秘三角区徐徐下滑，水在指尖聚集成水珠，不堪重力低落。

“周参谋这里够紧的啊，军中男风盛行，倒没有把你这种细皮嫩肉的给扒了。”

向前戳刺！

“呜！”

“也是，谁敢对我们周大参谋肖想啊，平时看着冷冷清清一身的书生气，哪能想到送自己的兄弟上路眼都不眨的，要是不怀好意近你的身，怕是最后渣都不剩。”

“不对，是我错了，你也根本没拿他们当兄弟。”大帅一边出声讽刺一边手下动作不断，他极有耐心地寻找着那点，某个瞬间，男人全身震颤，屁股也缩了一下。大帅唇角上扬，找到了！裹着皮革的末端毫不留情地狠狠按压在这点上，周小山感受到一股强烈的酸涩沿着经脉冲上四肢百骸，以至于刺激到鼻腔、强制打开泪腺，整个人都在猛烈挣扎。可是大帅显然没准备这么轻易放过他，末端擦着那点抽出，又狠狠捅进，最敏感的地方被这样疯狂而急速地刺激着，底下的人悲鸣般地呜咽着。

已泄过精的性器被强制带出的快感又刺激地快速勃起，快感如潮水般疯长，肠道疯狂挛缩了起来，下面的肉穴紧咬住鞭的末端，贪婪地不肯松嘴。没过多久龟头变得红润艳丽，一片淋淋水光，把龟头点缀地甚是饱满诱人，顶端的小孔颤巍巍地张开了孔，周小山拱起脊背剧烈颤抖，纤长肌肉紧绷备战，突然一声哀叫，前端阴茎一抖，纯白的精液从马眼里喷射出来，竟是生生被鞭子肏射了出来。

大帅看着喷溅在自己军装上的精液，看着马眼那的黏液还在失禁般地一点点往外渗，“哈哈，不是吧？周参谋？舒服成这样？你这下面的小嘴可真馋的紧啊。”

大帅感受着自己胯下的胀痛，迅速抽出鞭子换上管子，不应期的周小山在酸烫绵延的快感里失了神志，对周遭的一切变化反应变得迟缓，所以疼痛也变得不敏感。

这次水流速度明显变快，不一会儿便灌满了肚子，彰显着那人的迫不及待。

“最后一次。”

“多含会，那里泡酥泡软了等会才不会痛。”

“现在是真干净了，你真的很棒。”

周小山还在为排泄过后刹那间感到的舒畅而羞愤欲死，这厢嘴中压力一轻，口球被取了出去，周小山还维持着半张着嘴的姿势。两颊早已变得酸痛不堪，一时竟也合不拢嘴，嫣红的双唇被涎水浸润得莹润剔透，口球甫一离嘴，被深抵着的红舌裹着失禁般的涎水迫不及待地吐露出来。

接连眼上的压力也逝去的时候，周小山还久久回不过神来，仍紧闭着双眼，或许其实是惧怕睁眼，就像是被关久了的人，突然被告知可以离开了，往往第一反应不是要自由的喜悦，而是退却，固一方黑暗无非是漫长的等待与煎熬，可谁知这终结黑暗的前方等待着自己的是怎样的万丈深渊。他猜不透那人的心思，更是害怕等待着自己的下一步。所有的事早已变得荒诞不经，脱离了轨道。

红舌微露，涎水淌落，羽睫湿润的淫靡姿态，尽数倒映在了大帅漆黑湿润的眼睛里，越发显得不堪。

大帅手里握着一片濡湿眼罩，额前碎发半遮半掩着他染着情欲色泽的眼睛，被含的湿暖的口球裹着一层晶莹剔透的涎水，聚落滴在大帅的掌心。“虽然对你来说大了点，但这样才能很好地扩张好，再说你刚才已经含地够湿了，也不会痛了吧？嗯？”

“呜！！！！！！！”

上下齐齐被挤入撕裂的疼痛撕扯着他的神经，身体的晃荡，带动着股间口球的固定带来回拍打臀间细腻的肉，像是狗尾巴欢欣地摇摆着讨好着主人。

“小山，过几天张琦那边就会收到消息，”大帅摸着周小山嘴边凸显的自己的形状，“蜀系军阀吴大帅的得力助手周小山为其立敌无数，遭人暗算，面目全非，大帅珍其手足之情，念其身前最是讲究体面，遂将其火化。”

一记深喉中，周小山睁开了眼，却是一片绝望。

牢狱中，支离破碎的呜咽。

第二日堪堪破晓，两个士兵疾走一路畅通无阻停在一扇门前，打开门，浑身赤裸的一个人躺在一片血泊中。

血泊中，躺着一只凝着干涸血迹的口球。


End file.
